


Collars and Shampoo

by lunaisfree



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathing, Collars, Implied Smut, M/M, Smut, i love me some smut, implied neck holding, implied sex, the only time ill ever do anything straight (going to hell) but oh well, this fandom is sending me straight to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaisfree/pseuds/lunaisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my beta Catillon02 for taking the time out of her day to look at this~ Had fun writing this little gift</p>
    </blockquote>





	Collars and Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLacedNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta Catillon02 for taking the time out of her day to look at this~ Had fun writing this little gift

Hux tries not to reach and adjust the collar around his neck. He’s on the bridge, in front of his control console, watching the windows as they slowly pass by a too bright green planet. There’s only a couple people in the large two level room—most of them have gone to sleep and Hux isn’t worried about any surprise attacks or problems. They’re too far out in space to have to worry about anyone. 

Phasma is sitting in one of the control chairs, slightly spinning herself with the balls of her heels on the floor. She turns to give Hux a look.

He frowns. “What is it, Captain?”

“Please don’t tell me you two are doing something weird again; I don’t think I could handle that.”

Hux makes a sour face at her and shifts his shoulders. “You should mind your own business.”

“You’re just oddly quiet, and you’re only like this around me when you’re thinking about Lord Ren or you two are doing something weird.”

The collar around his neck itches; it’s a good itch though. Hux feels his face grow hot. Maybe this is why Ren asked him to wear it around this time, so the general wouldn’t have to worry about people seeing the collar under his neatly pressed shirt. _ That takes away all the fun, though, sort of. _

“Getting a bit jealous, are we, Captain?”

Phasma laughs, genuinely amused. “I’m not going to even feed that line of questioning, sir.”

Humming, Hux turns back to look at the planet. He lets his thoughts drift to the locked collar around his neck. It’s the finest of black leather, obviously stolen or bought from some wealthy place; he hasn’t asked Ren about its origins. The latch on it is a strong metal that’s a deep bluish black colour, and it’s cool against the side of his neck. Ren hadn’t made it stupidly tight, but if Hux slouched his form (as if that would ever happen) then his neck would feel a bit trapped. But being trapped by Kylo Ren was not all that bad.

Hux was usually the one to have Ren on his knees. Heels and stockings on, he would tower over Ren, finally feeling the larger of the two. The knight would be stuck with his hands restrained behind his back, cock leaking with the need to be touched as he ran his big lips over Hux’s shaft and licked around the soft head. Hux would use the long crop he usually held to reach and softly, just barely, stroke the knight so he was left whining and moaning around the cock in his mouth. He twitches in his pants at the thought of Ren’s nose pressing into the patch of dark red and blonde hair above his crotch.

Now their roles have switched. The master of the Knights of Ren has got him finally. He wonders what Ren will do to him. If he’ll be left begging like he usually oh so cruelly leaves Ren. The idea heats his face and he presses his hips into the console, stifling a soft groan. He glances at Phasma, who is either ignoring him or is truly interested in their trajectory with the planet. When he looks away there is a sudden feeling in his head, one that is unexpected but welcomed.

_ General, is something distracting you?  _ The soft gold light of Ren blooms freshly in the back of his mind and Hux’s shoulders relax; he hadn’t even known he was holding them so stiffly.

_ I’m not sure what you mean, Lord Ren. _

This doesn’t seem to be the answer that Ren wanted and Hux has to bite his lip to keep himself from gasping at the invisible touch against his hip. It’s Ren’s hand of course, without Ren even being there. The touch presses into his skin, invisible nails leaving soft dents. It travels over his stomach, making him shiver, and he has to throw a hand out to grip the console, bracing himself. There are invisible fingers going over his nipples now, pausing to rub around them and make them bud up.

It is then that Phasma chooses to turn from her seat and look at him. “Sir, may I ask you something?”

Hux’s mouth falls open and it takes all his strength not to moan at the invisible fingers that pinch his hardened nipples. “Oh course!” he says all too loudly.

She frowns but nods. “Sir, I was just thinking about the next planet we’re going to. You can tell me if I’m out of line by asking this, but my squadron has worked hard, I haven’t lost any troopers, and due to recent events I hoped to ask for leave. Nothing long, but enough for my men to get their spirits up.”

Hux nods; the ghost touch moves to his neck. His Adam’s apple is being pressed against so that two invisible fingers can fit between the collar and his neck.  _ Mmm, not too tight. Hope you don’t mind me checking on you. _

Pressing himself further into the console, he nods to Phasma. “I think that seems like an acceptable idea, although-” the collar is tugged on softly, Ren trying to pull him away from the controls, “although I must remind you that we do have our assignment right now.”

“Well,” Phasma begins, her eyes suddenly wide and a slight smile on her face, “sir, I believe that this may make the troops more enthused to do good work on our assignment.”

Hux nods, swallowing hard as the collar continues to be pulled against his neck.  _ General, think of the troops. _ Hux tries to bat Ren’s voice away to no avail.

“Do you believe that this will truly help our cause?”

“I do.” Phasma nods. “ A good cantina break for the soldiers, some good bread breaking perhaps.”

Hux goes to sneer but only ends up choking on a sob as the invisible feeling is suddenly more than just a hand, it’s all of Ren. The knight’s invisible mouth moving over the shell of his ear, other hands moving through hair, hips pressing against ass. “You know what’s best for your men,” Hux finally says, his brain shorting out a bit as the collar seems to tighten around his neck. “I trust you to do what is right!”

It is then that Hux sprints out of the bridge door, ignoring Phasma’s calls.

 

-

 

Phasma leans back in her chair with a smirk. “It’s always good to talk to you when you're distracted, sir.”

 

-

 

Kylo watches with a parted mouth as Hux’s body finishes jerking. The general is shaking, muscles twitching, cock now soft, spurts of cum splattering that pale stomach. Kylo is still in him and he presses his hips into his General a bit more, earning a whimper. He uses the Force to gently unbuckle the collar from Hux’s neck. This reveals a circle of light red on Hux’s skin, and Kylo slips out of the general to kiss the forming neck bruise more comfortably.

Hux is a mess. His eyes are hazy, filled with unshed tears; he's still panting and shaking. There's drool on the side of his mouth and Kylo wipes it away as he starts to kiss those reddened lips. Finally, Kylo stretches his own legs, pops his ankles, and stands. Carefully he picks up Hux, who’s still just a husk. With the Force, Kylo turns the knobs to start filling up the tub in the ’fresher, and as they enter bottles of lush soaps fly past to sit on the edge of the tub.

Kylo sits Hux on the counter and goes to grab a cloth. He wets it with warm water, and then begins to wipe off his General’s face and stomach. There's a spark of light blue in his mind, Hux coming out of his daze. Slowly, Kylo lights the gold of his mind in the general’s. Perking up, Hux blinks and looks at Kylo.

_ Welcome back, my General. _

_ My mouth is dry. _

Kylo nods and continues to wash off Hux. It's a strain to call a cup all the way from the dining area of the quarters after the exhaustion he feels from sex, but he does it, happy that he also has the strength to fill it with water on the way. Hux’s hand shakes as he reaches to grab the cup out of the air. Watching him, Kylo presses his forehead into the general's arms.

_ It took you a while to come back this time,  _ says Kylo finally when Hux has gotten a safe hold on the glass.

_ Did you cum in me? _

Nodding,  _ Yes. _

There's a sigh in his head, the light blue humming,  _ It’ll take forever to leak out. _

_ Well— _

_ It’s fine. _

Kylo lifts Hux up and turns to the bath, slowly setting him in it. It’s only half full and Hux pats the surface of it gently, the blue in his thoughts sparking, happy. Kylo snorts as he climbs in the opposite side, the spray of water from the ceiling soaking his hair. The water in the tub rises as he sinks under it, and then falls as he comes back up to blink drops out of his lashes and smile softly at Hux. They stare at each other, a bit lost with the feeling of bliss that lingers in their bones.

_ Your neck? _

_ It’s fine.  _ Hux settles into the water even more, the tub so full that the water now passes Hux’s shoulders.

Kylo crosses his legs so he can scoot closer to the general. Grabbing one of Hux’s thighs, he starts to press his fingers into the muscles. He’s slow and careful, watching as the general’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a sigh. Moving to the other leg, Kylo hums softly as he notices the dark bruises of bite marks. He can’t remember doing that, so he pulls the pain out of them, healing the spots. The warmth of the healing makes Hux twitch and he reaches to catch one of Kylo’s hands and lace their fingers together.

_ You were shaking in bed. _

_ Well, you’re talented in some things, Ren. _

Kylo laughs and flicks water at Hux’s face.  _ I mean you were gasping for air when you came. The room was thick with the smell of you. _

Hux splashes him, sending water over the edge of the tub. They laugh at each other for a moment before Hux asks aloud, “Can I wash your hair?”

“Yes.” Kylo passes the bottle to him and lifts his legs up so he can spin around in the tub, making a bigger mess of water on the floor. He has to lean back to fit comfortably against Hux, so much so that the middle of his back is what rests against Hux’s soft cock and stomach. Hux starts to soak Kylo’s hair with water, rubbing his fingers against the knight’s skull.

_ I love your head. _

_ Hair? _

_ Yeah, that too. _

Kylo shivers, reminded of Hux’s skull collection in the corner of the closet. Those thoughts are cut short when Hux starts shampooing him though. He’s practically sobbing at the feeling of his head being massaged. This always relaxes him, makes him clay in his General’s hands. Eyes barely open, he looks at the steam rising from the water as Hux moves his hair around, scratching every once in awhile. His toes twitch happily as Hux tilts his head  back even more and kisses him on the bridge of his nose.

Kylo is gently pressed under the water and Hux moves his hands quickly to get the biggest clumps of shampoo out. He pulls Kylo up, his satisfaction buzzing in their shared thought space. They’re comfortably quiet as Hux finishes rinsing the knight’s thick hair.

“When do you have to be up at the bridge?” Kylo asks to break the silence.

“I have two hours. I think I’ll eat something if you want to join me.”

“Sure.”

Hux wraps his arms around Kylo to pull him closer. “You know, I’m pretty sure Phasma knew what was happening before I walked out earlier.”

“You mean when you ran out earlier.”

“I did not.”

“You did, I mean you just booked it.”

“Shut up,” Hux swats the top of Kylo’s head, “Anyway, I think she knew I was…preoccupied and took advantage.”

“No, never, Phasma would never.”

“You told her you were going to do something, didn’t you?”

“I would never,” Kylo replies slyly.

“You’re lying, you ass,” says Hux yanking on Kylo’s hair.

Wincing, Kylo lets out a small huff, amused, “Ah, yes, there’s my General, you can never refrain from some sort of violence, can you?”

“Shut up.”

“Mmm, can’t wait for you to have that crop in your hand again.”

“I should never give you this much power again; your head becomes more bloated than it usually is.”

But Kylo isn’t worried. He knows Hux likes taking power as much as he likes giving it; it’s the reason they work so well.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like your gift~ The prompt was so fun to do


End file.
